


Heartbreaker

by lilithtorch2



Series: Gossiping and Bickering [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heartbreaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia Romanova confronts the Winter Soldier for breaking her close friend, Ana's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

Natalia was returning to her dormitory to prepare for lunch when she found Ana, her close friend who was practically a sister, standing dejectedly by the doorway.

“Ana? Everything okay?”

Ana shook her head sadly.

“What happened? Tell me.”

So Ana told her. She mentioned how she had fallen in love with the Winter Soldier, a boy with handsome features and pretty words. She had gone on a date with him and thought everything was going well. He had promised her sweet nothings and their kiss was so romantic. They dated a couple more times after that, and then he abruptly moved on without paying her any attention.

At the mention of ‘Winter Soldier,’ Natalia sighed. The Winter Soldier was many things, but a devoted and committed boyfriend was not one of them.

“Oh, Ana,” Natalia patted her friend on the back, “he always says that to girls. You know that.”

But Natalia dragged Ana with her to confront the Winter Soldier; she needed to defend her sister. They found the Winter Soldier sitting on a bench outside in the snow, chatting with some classmates. Natalia stood threateningly in front of him and pulled him up by the collar; not an easy thing to do considering the Winter Soldier was much taller than she was.

The Winter Soldier put on a show for his laughing friends and looked down at Natalia.

“What is it this time?” He said, pretending to be exasperated.

“She’s _my sister_ ,” Natalia hissed, pulling Ana by the arm. She would normally ignore the Winter Soldier’s antics but this time it was personal.

The other boys gasped, pretending to be surprised. They were really just amused at the latest bit of trouble their Winter Soldier had found himself in. The Winter Soldier's eyes widened but he did not look away. He and Natalia had a staring contest with each other before Ana saw the Winter Soldier’s confident expression crack for a split second.

“She should know what I’m like,” he finally responded.

Natalia let go of Ana and yanked the Winter Soldier’s collar downward so that his eyes were level with hers. “And you should know better than to hurt my family,” Natalia threatened.

A pause. “I’m sorry.” A genuine tone now, not the showoffish and arrogant one. The Winter Soldier was looking at Ana as he said so, but Ana wondered if he really meant those words for Natalia.

Ana observed her sister’s angry features soften. Natalia seemed to be deciding something before she quietly stormed off and the Winter Soldier ran after her, like they always did toward the end of every single fight. He made the excuse that he didn’t know that Ana was her friend, or he would have avoided seeing her, but Natalia told him that was such a blatant lie. _Everyone_ in their class knew Ana was her sister. As Ana watched the two people arguing, she forgot for a moment that the Winter Soldier had broken her heart and thought that together, her sister and the heartbreaker resembled an old married couple. In all the time she spent with Natalia, how had she not noticed this before? In the end, she forgave the Winter Soldier for his insult, because she had discovered the truth:

Whether he knew it or not, the real reason the Winter Soldier could not commit to anyone...

Was because he was already devoted to a girl.


End file.
